


Brace Face

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Noiz getting their braces stuck together during a make-out session. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Face

The bed sheets rustled underneath of Aoba’s arching back, their tongues latching together messily, some would even say grossly. Noiz leaned down on top of him, their hips rubbing together haphazardly. Aoba has no idea when he lost control of the situation. One moment they were sitting on his bed, doing calculus homework together then the next Noiz was breathing against his neck and rubbing his cold hand against the other’s abdomen.

“N-Noiz, we need to be quiet… Granny will come u-Ah!” A rough nip at his neck drew out a moan louder than either of their noises thus far, his boyfriend leaning up off of him and smirking at him with that metal-mouth of his. Aoba was surprised Noiz wasn’t actually half a robot at this point, his lip piercing curving up with his smile and revealing his braces that were  concealing a small tongue ring.

“Mmn, what happened to being quiet?” He nudged Aoba’s arm playfully, getting a dark blush in response. This cued Noiz to lean down, squishing Aoba’s cheeks with a grin on his face.

“Shut up! Ugh, get off my mouth, it’s cutting up my cheeks,” Aoba’s own braces ripped up against his cheeks, a small stinging sensation already setting in, “What happened to doing math homework?”

“It’s your fault for being so damn sexy.” He winked jokingly, moving back down to resume their make-out session. Aoba held his finger up, pressing Noiz’s lips away from his.

“You’re gross. Where did you get that one from, your little herd of tech losers?” Aoba spoke lovingly; his finger brushing against Noiz’s wet lip. “Seriously though, we need to work. And I think dinner is going to be done soon…” He went to sit up, his wrists suddenly brought together by his companion and pressed back down on the bed.

“C’mon, just until dinner. Then we can start working again, ‘kay?” Noiz smiled gently, knowing that that smile would get Aoba to do anything he wanted him to, the asshole.

“…Fine.” Aoba gripped on to the back of Noiz’s head, his hair roughly in his grip and slamming their lips together. Noiz’s mouth tasted like Gatorade, lemon-lime flavor to be exact, and Aoba couldn’t help but giggle softly against the other’s lips.

“Mnn, what’s so funny?” Noiz pressed their sweaty foreheads together, his breaths a bit heavier than normal.

“Heh, I just taste your drink.” Aoba leaned back in quick, flicking his tongue against Noiz’s lips before entering and rubbing their tongues together hotly. Their bodies rutted together once again, Noiz nipping at Aoba’s lips, the heat of the moment consuming all of Aoba’s thoughts and making his mind fuzzy. The taste of metal became more prominent as the minutes with their mouths sloppily together became longer. God, it felt so nice—

“AOBA!” A loud bang on the door woke Aoba out of his hazy state, his body sitting up reflexively and smacking his teeth against Noiz’s mouth, “DINNER’S DONE! GET DOWN HERE!”

Heavy steps down the stairs told Aoba that she was now out of ear shot, but there was now an even bigger problem at hand.

“Noiz, get off me—“

“I can’t.” The blue-haired adolescent’s eyebrows pulled together, looking down then blushing furiously.

“No whey…” His speech came out sloppy, no words coming out as punctually as they normally would. He tried to pull his head back, only pulling Noiz closer and their braces tugging at each other painfully.

“Gah! Shit…”

“Heh, hehe…” The blond snickered with a shit eating grin on his face, Aoba’s eyes practically bulging out of his skull.

“What am I going te do! Granny can’t thee dis!” He wanted nothing more than to just bury his face into his pillow and die. This was _so_ embarrassing.

“Hm, I gueth we’ll jutht have to die like dis….” His boyfriend slapped his arm, fury growing in his eyes with every joke or giggle Noiz would produce.

“It’th not funny! Dis ith your fault!”

“No it’th not. Welax, I’ll get it.” Noiz moved his head carefully, his hands moving in between their mouths as best as he could, saliva from the both of them coating his fingers.

“Nathty….”

“Welp, I can’t do it. What about Wen?” Aoba’s eyes lit up, knowing his faithful Allmate can always get him out of the dumb situations he gets himself in to. He got up carefully, Noiz following him across to where Ren lays in sleep mode. The blue-haired youth touched his fingers gently against Ren’s head, brushing at the fur.

“Wen.” He spoke with a slur, Noiz smiling at how cute his boyfriend was until it was wiped off with another harsh slap to his arm. “Wen! Wake up! Why won’teh he wake up?”

“It’th because you’re thaying ‘Wen’ not ‘Wen’.” Noiz tried to punctuate his ‘R’ but to no avail.

“Aoba!” Loud stomping came closer wants again, both of the teenage boy’s bodies tightening, “Dinner is done, get down!”

“Er- One thecond! There’th one mowe pwoblem.” Aoba stuttered, which must have somehow satisfied Granny judging by the sound of feet once again leaving the other side of the door.

“Okay, we need the do thomething fast. Er…”

“What if we banged our fathes together again?” Aoba glared at the blond, but then lightened up once he realized that may actually work.

“Might ath well try, it’th our latht option.” They moved back towards the bed, laying down how they were and looking at each other.

“Weady?” Aoba asked carefully, still not entirely sure how he is going to do this. Once Noiz nodded in confirmation, he braced himself and sat up quickly like before, bashing their mouths even closer together than they already were but at a different angle. With a loud pop and scraping of his gum, his mouth separated from his boyfriend’s. Pain took place instantly, his hand moving up to cover his mouth and his eyes shutting with a grimace.

“Aoba, are you okay?” Noiz realized his speech was back to normal, but the look of pain on Aoba’s face was enough to concern him. The older boy pulled his hand away from his mouth, blood laced around his fingers as he turned and faced his boyfriend, a look of shock immediately sweeping his face as he pressed his fingers against his now bare front teeth.

“Oh my god… where did the bracket go?” He searched around then found it in his lap, a loud sigh wheezing past his teeth. Then, surprisingly, a laugh found its way up his throat. “Haha! Oh god…”

“Are you okay?” Noiz moved his hand up to Aoba’s face, cupping his cheek.

“I’m fine, haha! It’s just… I can’t believe that just happened.”

“What are you going to tell your Granny?”

“Ah, I dunno. Maybe I’ll tell her I fell or something. I mean, I don’t think I really needed them in the first place.” He sighed, leaning back and fluttering his eyes shut. Noiz pressed his thumb against Aoba’s lip, pulling it down and glancing at the teeth that appear fairly straight behind all the metal.

“I’m sorry.” The words slipped out slowly, surprising Aoba. He is not one to usually apologize, so this made Aoba’s heart beat a little faster, his hand moving up to slide the blond locks out of the other boy’s face.

“It’s not your fault, you loser. Well, we should probably get down for dinner. I have a good alibi. Hey,” Noiz’s attention drew back to his boyfriend, Aoba pressing a gentle kiss against his lips then slapping his leg lightly, “Don’t make that face.”

Noiz couldn’t help but smile as he slid off, standing up and heading towards the door with his boyfriend in tow. Aoba clenched the bracket in his hand, ready to face his grandmother with a face sporting significantly less metal than before.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this. tumblr is aobaseragecko.tumblr.com 
> 
> cross post:http://aobaseragecko.tumblr.com/post/99942232528/teenage-noiz-and-aoba-making-out-until-oh-no


End file.
